


Unveiled Desire

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The Company stops by a brothel and the reader's jealousy sets her at odds with Fili.





	Unveiled Desire

You grumbled as you entered the main room of the tavern. Brothel, truly, but it painted itself a wholesome inn. The Company had trailed through the crooked wooden doorway as a last resort from the thundering storms and villainous orcs. You had managed to lose the party of repulsive foe the day before and Balin had thought it best you stray from your intended path to throw them off. It was a good idea and would provide the group with a much-needed rest.

The Company had been turned away from several other establishments for prejudices and supposed ‘lack of vacancies’. Thus you were relegated to this cathouse though it appeared you were the only one who was unhappy at the prospect. Females of all types, elf, dwarf, and human, swayed their hips around the tables, serving customers with coy smirks and lashed winks. You would say you were disgusted but truly, you were uncomfortable. You had never been a dwarrow with the gift of allure and these women made that ever more apparent in your list of insecurities.

You crossed with a repressed wince and took the empty seat at the small round table where Kili and Fili sat, a human leaning over the latter with her cleavage near to bursting from her bustier. You averted your gaze as you sat and inserted your order among her flirtations. She responded with a sharp look as you distracted her from the golden-haired prince and she straightened, regaining her coquettish smile.

“Three ales, it is,” She announced, turning with an extra flourish, her backside nearly hitting the Durins in the face as she did.

You swallowed back the acid rising in the back of your throat and told yourself to grab hold of your emotions. She was an escort and you were a noble of Erebor. You should not envy her second-hand corset or her brightly-dyed hair; as fake as it looked, you were not sure it was even her own locks.

You bit your nails before catching yourself and forcing your hand back to your lap, the other resting atop the table. “So,” You began, trying to ease the tension within, “It’s nice to sit still for more than an hour.”

“Mm-hmm,” Fili’s eyes flicked behind you with a grin as Kili sent an obvious leer to a blond by the next table, “It’s nice of you to join us. Did you find your rooms alright?”

“Yes,” You answered, annoyed that he could not even look at you, “Though I am surprised you’ve not retired to yours as yet.”

“Hmm,” He crumpled his brow and looked to you quizzically, “Oh, [Y/N], you cannot blame me.” He brought his hands up to gesture to the crowd of the room, “I mean, all these ladies…” 

_You were a lady, were you not?_

“They are paid to like you, Fili,” You reminded him but fought to keep your voice from venom, “Truly. You are a prince, you must keep that in mind. One day you will be king and you cannot become known for dalliances with these types.” You looked around with a feminine empathy, “As unfortunate as their circumstance is, it would not be proper. I can’t imagine how…”

“Oh, please, [Y/N],” Kili interjected with exasperation, “Don’t ruin the fantasy. We are well aware of the circumstance but you can’t keep us from enjoying the view.”

“I was not intending to,” You returned with a sneer, “I was only doing my duty. I am looking out for dear friends.”

“Sure,” Kili rolled his eyes before they returned to the blond and the waitress pushed back to the table, setting down three steins with an obvious wink to Fili who returned it quite coyly.

“Thank you,” You laid down silver for all three of you and a gratuity before reaching for your stein, “We truly appreciate it.”

“Oh, are you one of thems?” The waitress asked and made to caress your cheek, “I always thought dwarven girls too boyish to be any different in tastes.”

“Don’t,” You pushed her hand away. You were far from a prude towards either sex but you were not in the mood for her charms, “I am here for the ale and the chamber. Nothing more.”

“Aw, that’s too bad, love,” She looked between you and Fili, Kili was halfway out of his chair as he had turned to chat up the blond, “The three of us could have lots o’ fun.”

“Too bad,” You echoed her words darkly and drank deeply from your stein, “Go on before I change my mind about the silver.”

Her smirk died on her lips and she scooped up the coins without another word. Fili watched and his face fell as she walked away, her hips moving lasciviously as she did. You took another gulp as silence overtook the stale tavern air though Kili’s giggles could be heard as the blond settled in his lap.

“What is your problem?” Fili spat sharply, “I know there aren’t many here who quite fit your tastes but you needn’t spoil it for the rest of us.”

“I am having a drink,” You retorted dully, “I paid for it. And yours but don’t bother thanking me, _I_ don’t expect one service for another.”

“[Y/N],” He nearly hissed as he straightened in his chair, “You’ve been in brothels before. As I recall, you sneaked into one with me years back and you thought it a lark. What has soured you so?”

“I am not sour,” You emptied your stein swiftly and slammed it down, “Though this ale is. I am not the one with an issue,” You stood and decided that your room, as musty as it was, was preferable to Fili and his wandering eyes. You were not sure why it was annoying you so, you knew he was not the kind to pay coin for affection but something about the scene was irking you. “I’m going to lay down. Might as well get use of the bed while I can.”

“So early?” He looked nearly concerned as his anger subsided slightly, “It’s not nearly evening yet.”

“With all the sleep I’ve lost upon this journey, I can barely tell the difference,” You turned on your heel and looked back at him over your shoulder, “Do try and get some sleep among your fancies.”

You walked away, a lumbering stride, which seemed even more ungainly as you passed the painted ladies swishing around in their tempting skirts. You frowned and spotted a head of deep purple locks ducking into the corridor. It was the woman you had just argued with and your guilt began to set in as she disappeared beyond the door. You changed course and followed her, wanting to apologize for your spiteful words.

“Excuse me,” You barely passed through the door before she went through another, “Please, I want to—I want to apologize.”

“Hmm,” She turned back, your head was barely above her waist, “To me?”

“Yes, I shouldn’t have been so rude back there, I just…” You trailed off and looked at your feet, “I don’t know. I’m tired and weary from the road.”

“You ain’t need to say sorry,” She neared with a smile and bent slightly as she spoke to you, “All that silver you paid, you can say whatever you want.”

“I am sorry though, silver won’t change that,” Your voice was low as the ale began to sink into your stomach, “Who am I to judge you?”

“Judgin’s all people do when they come here,” She assured you and her smile only grew, “But I suspect it ain’t got nothin’ to do with me personally. You like that fella.” She chuckled, the roll sultry as it rose from her lips, “I can tell.”

“I…” You made to argue but the alcohol had dimmed your obstinacy enough that it was plain even to yourself, “Maybe,” You allowed and gripped the leather of your belt, “It doesn’t matter though. We’ve more important things.” You realized you were rambling to yourself, “Sorry, I’ll let you get back to whatever you were up to.”

“Nah, dear, it’s fine,” She assured warmly, “I was just on my break. And it does matter. I may be little more than a paid-for lady but it don’t mean I don’t know ‘bout love.”

“Well, I don’t,” You frowned and looked to your feet, “But thanks. You don’t have to be so nice, especially after I was less than.”

“Come on, love,” She set a lithe hand on your shoulder, “I think I’ve got an idea for you and that little one.”

You raised a brow in confusion but let her lead you away, not so eager to return to your chamber and wallow alone. Whatever it was she was plotting, it surely could not be as miserable as that.

* * *

You grimaced at yourself in the mirror. You had never lined your eyes before and somehow it had made them look brighter. The lip paint had done the same for your lips and how was it your cheeks could look so rosy when you were so dull? You tilted your head as you examined your reflection and leaned nearer to make sure it was truly yours.

“See, love,” Estelle, the purple-hair lady, spoke from behind you digging through a worn-wardrobe, “You’re truly a girl under all that dirt and anger.”

“Thanks,” You took the compliment for what it was. None of the dwarrows back in Ered Luin had ever been so nice.

“Right, I’ve got them,” She turned to you with her arms full of clothing, “These have always been too small. Got them brand new from a regular here but he’s a bit blind. We can fix what needs fixin’.”

“And then what?” You crossed your arms and bit your lip, “The whole company is out there. I can’t just strut out and offer my services. I am a noble and my mother would kill me.”

“Oh, you won’t be doing that, miss,” She assured and handed you the clothing, “Now put this on and I’ll find you a veil. I’ve got one that will make sure no one knows who you are. Not even your own mum.”

She began to open drawers and shuffle through clutter as you stripped yourself and began to figure out the womanly garments. You had not been one who wore gowns or dresses too often and these were so risqué they were unlike anything you had ever donned. The thin silks and satins, the laces and the clasps. It was all too confusing.

“Here,” She came up behind you and helped tighten the bustier around your torso, “It’s not so easy without a little help.” She pulled the laces and you gasped, “Let’s get you all done in then we’ll fix your hair and get the veil in place.”

“Right…” You looked into the mirror with a worried frown, “But then what do I do?”

“Oh, dear, I can’t do everything for ya,” She focused on strapping you in, “You go out there and tease him. Show him what he’s too blind to see.”

* * *

You hid behind the door as you prayed in khuzdul. _What were you doing_? The veil skirted right below your eyes and hung down your face so that you felt hidden enough not to vomit. You could hear voices as you adjusted it one last time and wriggled in your tight clothing. The corset was hard bone and the lace barely hid what you were so use to concealing. The satin skirts were slit up the leg and your slippers rang with tiny bells every time you moved.

“Ach, please, take me back,” You turned back to Estelle, “I can’t do it. He’ll know in an instant. They all will.”

“Nonsense, dear,” She brushed your hand away, “They won’t. And you make sure he does know it’s you when it’s all done and said. Make him suffer like he did you.”

“Why are you doing this?” You asked suddenly as her kindness began to strike you.

“I don’t know,” She looked around with a shrug, “I like you. You’re the only customer’s ever apologized to me and you’re far from the meanest.”

“Thanks, Estelle,” You said as you inhaled, steadying yourself, “Remind me later that I owe you more silver.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” She laughed again and she grasped your shoulders, turning you back to the door, “Now go on. And good luck, lovey.”

She shoved you through the door before you could argue further and you saved yourself from stumbling into another patron. The rugged-faced man squinted at you before a leer rose on his face and you shied away, hiding behind the other ladies crowded around the tavern room. You wove your way around bodies, short and tall, spotting a few ladies your size who seemed much more accustomed to the scene than you.

Fili sat where you had left him but Kili was no longer beside him. You found his brother with the blond escort, making jokes at the bar and you rolled your eyes with a shake of your head. You looked back to the blond prince and stared a moment as you tried to formulate a plan. Tease him… _but how?_

You were caught in your tracks as you watched him. He sat alone and no women frequented his corner. Estelle may have been with you for the last twenty minutes but it did not mean others could not take her place. He growled though you could not hear the rasp and swigged from his stein. _How had his mood changed so drastically since you had left?_

You forced yourself into motion and set one foot in front of the other, the bells jangling as you did. You recalled how Estelle had walked and mimicked her and it felt so ridiculous you nearly cringed. Instead you made yourself smile and let your eye lids lower enough to a salacious stare. You caught Fili’s eyes as you neared and he raised a brow though he remained grey as he watched you near.

“What do you want?” He grumbled, “I’ve already told the other girls I’m not interested.”

You hushed him with one finger and neared, swishing your skirts around the legs of his chair as you rounded him. He looked confused, assuring you he did not recognize you and you ran a finger lightly across his scalp.

“How many times do I have to say it?” He asked exasperated though you saw him tremble at the sensation of your touch, “I don’t want a painted lady.”

You came back to stand in front of him and bent down and placed your hands on the back of the chair above his shoulders. You felt your cleavage pushing against the boning as it threatened to spill over and his eyes strayed for a moment. You leaned even closer and let a hand fall down his shoulder, chest, finally resting it on his thigh.

“Then what do you want?” You whispered in his ear with smoke. You pulled back enough to look in his eyes and saw recognition fighting to break through. You moved your veil down enough for him to see your features and you smirked, “Surely, not me…”

You stood smoothly and placed your hands on your hips in challenge, your veil back where it belonged. He looked entirely shocked and at last his eyes explored your body thoroughly. His gaze sent a rush through you and you slowly began to back away.

“So, you’ve made it clear,” You continued in a low voice, “Crystal.” You turned, through your bottom out tauntingly as you did and looked over your shoulder, “Good night, Fili. Though I doubt it will be in such an empty bed.”

You walked away before he could muster any response and quickly made your way back through the bodies. You entered the hallway and scurried forward, exhaling away the tension as you rushed towards your rooms. It was enough. Enough for him to realize his mistake and for you to be content that you had showed him your metal. He may not sleep soundly but you were resigned to not let him get to you. You were through with hanging onto him while he looked the other way.

The hours dragged by and it took you as long to strip yourself of your borrowed clothing. It was not so hard to figure out but the adrenaline had died in your veins and you were reluctant to remove them. It meant that the night was truly over, possibly that any spark with Fili was extinguished.

You dozed when you had wrapped yourself in a robe left on your bed and it took only the feel of the silk to figure that it was another favour from Estelle. You awoke atop the covers though you could sense that it had not been so long since your eyes had closed. You sat up and looked around the dim chamber, a patch of white catching your eye.

There before the door on the musty wooden floor. You slunk out of bed, the silk smooth against your flesh and it made you feel even more alone. You had gained nothing but to make Fili utterly confused. He had probably laughed as you walked away. You bent and picked up the folded parchment, more yellow than white now that it was in your hands.

You opened it and recognized the scribble within immediately though it was not signed with a name. Three words were written and they brought back the same rush you had felt as you had walked away from the prince. Fili had written in agonized scrawl ‘My room. Midnight.’

You bit your lips and folded the paper, crossing back to your bed and sitting down heavily. You looked through the window and found the moon in the wrong position. It was past midnight and you were late to a rendezvous you had not known you had. You dropped the parchment and sighed, pushing back your shoulders. You had already stood him up but perhaps he would wait all night.

_For you? No way. Who were you fooling?_

Yourself, at least. You stood and pushed your feet into the slippers with the bells, tucking them inside uncomfortably so they did not betray you. You opened the door slowly and listened for other patrons. All you heard were the muffled moans and groans of the brothel and its customers and you slipped into the corridor, staying against the wall, hoping to sink into it if any discovered you.

You could count to Fili’s door. You had done so earlier when he had been shown to it. You did not know why you had but you had also not realized that years of friendship had slowly boiled to a longing you had not even known was cooking.

You neared and released the breath you had not meant to hold in. You listened and found that the hall was not so loud as you expected. You stepped silently before Fili’s door and held up a fist, stilling yourself before you could knock as you heard something on the other side of the wood.

“Oh,” Fili’s moan was low and drawn out and you withheld a gasp. You were too late. He had found another. You were the fool indeed. “Oh, [Y/N].”

You bit down on your lip as he said your name and you looked around guiltily. Your hand went to the handle without your conscious want and you pushed down quietly, the moaning continued. You opened the door and still he did not stop and to your relief you found there was no painted woman within. There was only him and his own pleasure and the blush upon your cheeks.

“Fili,” You closed the door as you stepped inside and he looked over in shock, removing his hand from within his trousers, “Don’t stop on my account. I know I’m late but I can’t blame you for starting without me.”

“[Y/N],” His face was burning as he stood and failed to hide his arousal, “It’s not about…I don’t…” He was stuttering and you were amused, all sense of shame draining from you as you recalled how you had acted so boldly earlier. “It’s not only…sex,” He finally gathered his wits, “I mean, I am obviously attracted to you but I had not meant for this.”

“Fili, I don’t mind,” You neared him coyly, the sound of your name on his lips echoing in your head and driving you forward, “It doesn’t have to be more than carnal.”

“But I want it to be,” He said as his eyes widened while your hand caressed his cheek, “You’re not just one night. You’re not one of them. You’re more than—“

You quieted him with your lips, your kiss deep and hungry. You knew what he was going to say and you knew he meant. You knew that you felt the same way. You did not care at that moment. You wanted him and you knew he wanted you.

“Shut up, Fili,” You pulled away and nudged him back and he fell into the mattress, “I’m not here to talk.”

His face betrayed how unexpected this all was and yet his body showed his eagerness. You kicked your slippers off without much effort and climbed onto the bed, as you did you felt his member prod you and you settled atop his pelvis, relishing the sensation of it. He growled again as you brushed him and he looked up at you in wonder.

“Fili,” You leaned down, your voice dusky as your hands roved across his torso, pushing up his tunic lustily, “I don’t want you to sit here and talk. I want you to take me.”

You kissed him again, dragging your nails down his chest below the wool of his shirt. You felt a yank on your scalp and forced your head up. Fili’s hand was pulling your hair back and he found your throat with his mouth, nibbling the flesh as he rolled you off of him and he brought himself up to straddle you.

He untangled his fingers and pulled his tunic over his head, bearing his thick and furred chest as his blue eyes burned. He looked down at you and leaned down, kissing you deeper than you had him. He planted heavy kisses across your cheeks and down your neck, pulling at your robe until it loosened and fell open.

“This is exactly how I pictured it,” He said in a low voice as the silk revealed your bare breasts, “Better than.” He sat back and admired you, pulling free the robe below him so that it fell even wider.

“No more words,” You reached up and scratched his beard, your fingers trailing down his neck, chest, and abs until your hand rested on the belt of his pants. You tugged and he chuckled, his hands pushing yours aside as he began to unlace the front.

He backed off the bed and pulled down his trousers without hesitation. His desire was apparent as he stood there and climbed back over you, his member brushing your pelvis as he pushed the silk away from you. The robe hung only from your shoulders and he bent as he began to ply his lips and tongue.

He nibbled and sucked at your jaw and neck. His teeth grazed your collar bone and he paused to tend to your breasts. He nuzzled them and teased your nipples, his fingers digging into your hips. The lower he got the warmer you grew and you were already moaning, quietly but enough that he purred back at you.

He laid a gentle kiss on your patch of hair before burying his nose there and inhaling your scent. His tongue trailed down the triangle as he pushed your legs open and slipped between your lips. He lapped at you hungrily, his beard soft against your thighs as you could not keep them from closing around him eagerly. He sucked and licked your clit and you gasped, grabbing the thick blond hair on his head and pushing him deeper.

You pulled him away as you climaxed suddenly and he smiled up at you as you cried out. You arched your back upward and he ran his hands along your thighs, tickling you and adding to the unbearable ripples of your orgasm. You breathed your last pant of pleasure and sat up, reaching out to knead his muscled chest.

“Mmm,” You licked your lips as he did the same.

“Come on,” He took your hand and pulled you up, turning you slowly as he pulled the robe down your arms.

He dropped the silk to the floor and nudged you towards the bed. Your knees hit the mattress and he pressed on your back and you obliged. You bent forward on the edge of the bed and he neared behind you, the tip of his member pressing on your thigh as you spread your knees. You leaned on your hands and arched as you presented yourself to him.

You looked back over your shoulder as he kneaded the flesh of your bottom and his hands settled on your hips, grasping them firmly. He entered you slowly, pushing inside with excruciating patience. You sighed as he came to his hilt and he groaned. His muscled stomach pressed against your rear and he pulled out slowly, pushing himself back in.

“Your ass is amazing,” He purred, a hand running up your spine, “Oh.”

He thrust again and you hummed, biting your lip as he steadied his motion. In and out. Strong, determined, delightful. You gripped the covers below you and pulled at them as he lifted you off of your hands so that your back was against him. He continued on as his arm came around your neck, the slight pressure enough to add to the experience.

You gripped at his arm and begged for more as he sped up. You were moaning without restraint and his deep voice surrounded you as he filled you over and over. You pulled his arm loose and fell forward, pushing your bottom higher as you neared another climax. You buried your face in the mattress and he held your hips once more, digging in his nails as he cried louder and thrust harder.

His climax sounded deep and stunned and you were writhing in your own orgasm as he slowed. When he stopped you were still awash in waves and he panted as you caught your breath. You crawled forward and released him, causing him to squeak at the sensation of it. You turned back and laid on your back, weak and drowning in the afterglow.

“Fili,” You reached out your arms and he climbed up beside you, throwing an arm across you as he nestled his head beside yours, “That was…”

“Better than any other in this brothel,” He finished with a smirk, “Though you make quite the striking temptress.”

You laughed and he joined you and all tension, anxiety, and worry drifted away as you basked in pleasure. A journey awaited you but here and now, there was only the two of you.


End file.
